In the field of automotive industry, much resources are and have been allocated towards developing systems for improving the efficiency of motive, or propulsion, systems by e.g. reducing the overall fuel consumption of internal combustion engines and propulsion systems comprising internal combustion engines.
Reduced fuel consumption has e.g. been achieved by providing supercharging systems, wherein a compressor is used for forced induction of an internal combustion engine. In more detail, intake manifold pressure is increased in order to decrease internal pumping and throttling losses which, in turn, allows for decreased fuel consumption. Such a system further enables downsizing of a vehicle engine without substantially interfering with the vehicle, and vehicle engine performance requirements. An example of a supercharging system is described in the published WO 2009/014488.
Turbo charging systems are known and defined in a flow and pressure range by the compressor and turbine characteristics in combination. However, turbo charging systems of today are in need of further improvement in terms of e.g. providing further reduced energy consumption as well as increasing the number of features of the turbo charging system.